james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic SatAM "Unaired Episode"
About a week ago, my friend, who claims he is a "Very big sonic SatAM fan", gave me an old, beat up-looking VHS tape. He told me that it was an unaired episode of the show which he had gotten from a friend who was supposedly an animator on the show. Apparently, this was intended to be a Season 3 episode, even though Season 3 was never made. He claimed that 2 episodes were made, but this one was never shown, and the 2nd episode was only 40% finished. Even though I thought that what he was saying sounded kind of fake, I still was interested in it, and knew that this had to be true; he is (or at least was) my friend after all. Later that day, I took the tape home with me. It's label was very faded; I could only make out "Sonic season 3 episode: The Nigh". I popped the tape Into my old VHS player and then watched the "episode". It started out normally enough with the Sonic SatAM Intro. The audio however seemed a little "off", for lack of a better term. It seemed a little bit detuned and faded sounding. Because it was playing off a damaged tape, I thought that would most likely be why. When the intro was over it showed the title card. The weird thing about the title card was that it didn't even seem finished. Just like the faded label of the VHS tape, it only said "The Nigh", and nothing else. The title card also didn't even look like It was for the right show; the background was just a plain black, and the text was plain white, in a very weird-looking font. Then the episode started. The episode started out with Tails and Sonic walking on a trail at what looked like night. Tails asked Sonic "What where you like as a little kid?". Sonic then tried to tell Tails saying "Well, Tails, I was a very...." but then Sonic went into a flashback. The flashback showed Sonic as a little kid, sitting down and doing nothing but watching static on the TV. This flashback plays for 3 minutes. Then it cut back to Sonic, and he said to Tails: "I don't think you should know, Tails. This might upset you." But Tails said in a weird, high-pitched, "chipmunk" voice "NO SONIC. TELL ME NOW. I MUST KNOW!". Sonic then began to tell him "Okay, Tails. The truth is...I was abused an-". The rest of what Sonic said was cut off and replaced by a weird, buzzy audio tone. Then it cut back to Sonic watching the static TV, but this time Sonic was fully grown. This clip played for 20 seconds. It then cut to a scene of Tails crying without any audio. Then Sonic said "I know, Tails. It's very bad. But at least you ar-". Again, the rest of what Sonic says was cut off. It cut back to the scene of Sonic watching the static TV again. This time Sonic was elderly and the TV was showing not just static but also red text saying "You Will Die A Painful Death In 5 Minutes". After that, the scene cut just to static. At first I thought the tape was over, but 20 seconds after the text, Sonic saw appeared again. At this point, I was getting very scared, but I had to continue watching. No matter what I said to myself, I just had to keep watching. After the static, it cut to a generic screen of "TV bars". Weird seeing as how this wasn't a TV broadcast. The TV bars then started shaking and deforming. The colors changed, and the bars began to form a weird text, which said "Eject Now". Again, I still had to watch no matter what. So I just tried to ignore it. It then cut to a generic "No signal" screen again. I didn't know why this was showing when this was supposedly never shown on TV. And judging from the title card, it might have not even been 100% finished. After that, it cut to a scene of Sonic and Sally kissing. For some reason Sonic's pupils turned red at random parts. Tails then went up to Sonic, and told him "I'm sorry about crying so much, Sonic. I really should have faced the truth all along." Sonic then replied, saying "It's alright, Tails. I know that you might have had it rough when you where a little bit younger". Tails said "Yeah I know, It wasn't tha-". Just like Sonic's sentences were cut off, Tails' were too. Then, another flashback. This flashback showed a human boy lying in what I think was his room, doing nothing but lying on his bed. I was confused as to why it showing a human boy when there where no human characters in the cartoon. I then figured out why. The flashback then "skipped", I guess you could say, to a scene of the same human boy locked in what looked like a jail cell. A weird, deformed man then came in with a vial holding a weird blue liquid. He shouted "HEY KID. DRINK THIS OR I'LL RAPE YOU AGAIN." At this point, I kind of wanted to throw up. But for some reason I still felt the need to watch all of the tape. The kid then said while crying "Okay, you big meanie. Why can't I ever be treated good by people?". The kid then drank the blue liquid and said "Ewww. That was bad, now let me out of here". Just then, the man left and the kid's skin apparently started to itch. It seems that the rest of this scene was either cut or just not animated. Then it jumped into some sort of a first person view of the kid breaking out of the cell and finding the man. He says "WHY DID YOU DO THIS JUNK TO ME?" The man replied, saying "Hey, at least you can fly now. Maybe you should fly away before I lock you up again." Then the perspective reverted back to third person and it showed that the boy is Tails. The flashback then ended. Tails told Sonic "If I told you then you would k-". Again, Tails' speech was cut off. The scene cut to static for 7 minutes, and then the credits rolled. When I was done watching the tape, I was so shocked and disgusted at what had happened. I was curious to know if anyone else had seen it. I then jumped onto my computer and went Google. I searched for "Sonic SatAM season 3 episode 1 tape". I didn't find any info on it, so I posted a question about It on a Sonic forum I go on. Oddly, after only 2 minutes I got a reply from someone named "TheHedgeguy34", who said that he had seen the tape. Another guy who's name I forget replied to us and said that he had heard a rumor that one of the animators of the show had went crazy and wanted to make a much more dark episode of the show. He also said that the episode was only 90% finished. Supposedly, the last scene of the episode would have had Tails telling Sonic. Sonic would have stated that "humans do not exist, Tails. You must have dreamed that." as opposed to the static I heard on my tape. I would have taken a snapshot of the forum conversation, but the thread was locked. All of the posts were deleted. I had been "Banned for spamming". Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees